


Newspaper

by graces101



Series: Sterek A-Z [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Likes Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Meet-Cute, Newspaper Article, Newspapers, Sterek A-Z, Stiles Stilinski Likes Derek Hale, Stiles needs to find Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graces101/pseuds/graces101
Summary: Stiles takes out an article in the newspaper to find Derek





	Newspaper

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek A-Z  
> All mistakes are my own
> 
> Hope you enjoy :D

**LOST**

**Answers to: Derek**

**Green eyes/Black hair/Cheek bones to die for/Tall**

**I met a beautiful man last week called Derek. We met at ‘Danny’s Caffeine’, opposite Beacon Hill’s Police station.**

**It was the best 30 minutes of my life. He gave me his number but I lost it. There must be some who knows him!**

**Please contact Stiles at: 12345678910**

**I can’t stop thinking about him!**

 

 

 

Laura’s eyes widened “Oh my god!”

“Right!” Cora exclaimed

“What should we do?”

“If its the same guy that Derek has been pouting about all week…”

“Lets do it” She grinned

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos are encouraged ;)
> 
> Next: Old


End file.
